


福气

by asleep070



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleep070/pseuds/asleep070
Summary: 一个朴素的pwp





	福气

白宇觉得，这一阵自己的小日子真是怎么过怎么美。  
镇魂热播，新剧拍得紧锣密鼓，天天有接不完的各式邀约，好事简直是一桩接一桩。不过这些都加起来，其实也抵不过一个朱一龙，白宇觉得自己仿佛重新回到了那段情窦初开的年月，每天被自己那神仙一样的男朋友迷得晕头转向，一张脸上除了傻乐，根本挂不住什么别的表情。  
其实说起来，这一场热恋来得并不算突然，毕竟一年多前还在剧组那会儿，他就已经惦记上了他龙哥。可惜杀青后他做贼心虚，不敢再像之前那样经常去骚扰他，于是联系渐淡，这点念想也就变得越来越渺茫。对此白宇也很是伤心过一阵，但是毕竟吧，怎么说呢……连龙哥的同款情侣表都买不起，好意思对人家想入非非吗？

当时他是逼着自己斩断情丝，心无旁骛地工作，现在可就不一样了。这会儿他浑身上下光溜溜地躺在朱一龙家的床上，只觉得一根根情丝就像初春的柳枝儿，从自己胸腔里疯狂地往外抽条，恨不得能将身上那人裹得密密麻麻严严实实，好让他知道自己有多爱他。  
恩，在传达爱意之余，最好还能顺便帮他把那颗在他肚皮上作怪的脑袋往下按一按，让他的小兄弟也享受点福利……

这个旖旎想法让白宇一时气血下涌，控制不住地扭着腰挣动了一下。可惜他还来不及把胯骨往上挺一挺，就被一双手牢牢按回了床单上。朱一龙一个抬眼，白宇就自觉自发地心虚起来。是他总觉得对方在床上过于克制，软磨硬泡了好几日才逼出他一句“随心所欲”的承诺，如今对方连前戏都没做完，他怎么好意思承认自己已经忍不住了。  
可他是真的忍不住了。他当然知道自己腰腹之间那一亩三分地生得好看，也知道他龙哥对自己的腰线格外钟情，但是这十几二十分钟不间断的舔吻和啃咬，他也着实是有些抗不住。那地方本来就平坦到近乎凹陷，看起来颇有些纤弱，上面的皮肉又只有薄薄一层，被人含在双唇间一个吸吮就是一处明显的红痕，更不用提被牙齿叼住细细研磨时，火辣辣的触感仿佛能烙进皮肤，许久都无法消散。白宇低头看过去，只觉得自己的小腹上红痕遍布，几乎找不到一处完好的地方，但即便如此，朱一龙也不愿分点心给他的下半身，任由那根东西涨得快要炸开，只偶尔被零星冒出些胡渣的下巴蹭过敏感的头部，才能感受到一丝带着疼痛的慰藉。  
“哥哥……”又一次抑制不住的挣动被惨无人道的镇压，白宇忍不住出声哀求，“你往下一点好不好……也碰碰我那儿？要不你把我手解开，我自己来？”  
朱一龙抬起头来，看了眼他被领带束缚在头顶的双手，终于大发慈悲给了个回应。  
“乖，别动，”他说，“我还没想好一会儿该照着哪一处顶呢。”  
这一句荤话仿佛是带了火星的，在白宇的脑子里一路烧过去，他只觉得下腹处一阵抽搐，仿佛肚子里已经有东西进来了一般，连下半身那个被忽略许久的小兄弟都跟着抖了抖。他颓然地仰躺回床上，然后随着朱一龙又一下漫不经心的啃食，将一声泄气的长叹变调成一连串的呻吟——撩还是他龙哥会撩，能怎么办呢？就这么受着呗。

第一根手指抵进后穴的时候，白宇几乎感受到了一种解脱的快慰，因为朱一龙欺身而上吻住了他的嘴唇，两人的下半身也因此而并至一处，在朱一龙刻意的贴近中被夹在两人的小腹间亲密抚慰。白宇的声音被口中长驱直入的舌尖堵在喉咙中，变成一阵急促的喘息，他紧紧攀住朱一龙的背，将自己的唇舌更深地送过去。  
朱一龙的吻一贯这样霸道而强硬，第一次接吻时，白宇甚至一度以为他龙哥是不是还没出戏，把他当做了赵云澜，而自己则重新成为了沈巍。所幸，当他慌忙推开他时，那双眼睛中流露出的，是独属于朱一龙的热切和笃定。  
“想跑？晚了。”他说，“我已经等你掉坑等了一年多了。”  
当时他并不知道朱一龙在说什么，后来慢慢想明白了，心里却满满的都是窃喜。其实究竟是谁掉了谁的坑还不一定呢，又有谁说得清他一进组就天天拉着朱一龙聊天是不是存了贪图美色之心呢？一见钟情这种事，有时候自己都发现不了的。  
他偷偷地存着这些小心思，于是在之后在这些亲密时刻，心里就忍不住要冒出点不足为外人道的得意之情，揽着朱一龙的脖子一阵乱蹭，以至于每次接吻之后，朱一龙的下巴和嘴唇四周都会被他的“玫瑰花刺”磨得通红，看起来仿佛被人狠狠欺负过一般。他龙哥生就一身过分冷清的气质，平日里就连笑容都疏离得过分，唯有在这种时候才会沾染上些俗世的气息，让白宇觉得这人仿佛已经为他落入凡尘，这辈子都不会离开了。

其实以他们现在的关系，说一辈子还为时尚早，但是热恋中的人大抵都无法免俗，从交往的第一天起就憧憬着一生一世。他其实一直都没有那个自信，相信自己能让朱一龙一辈子舍不得放手，但是这会儿他被亲得迷迷糊糊的，后穴里又被捣弄得酸酸软软，脑子里就转起了些不一样的想法——天长地久对龙哥也是有好处的呀，至少在一起的时间长了，自己后面那处习惯了龙哥的尺寸，就不用他再扩张得这么辛苦了呀。  
他想着这事的时候，朱一龙正缓慢地推进了第三根手指。润滑剂搅动的水声让白宇忽然感到些羞涩，他忍不住收紧了后穴，将朱一龙的手指禁锢住。朱一龙放过白宇的嘴唇，抬起身子来看他，忽然就轻笑出声，一双眼睛揶揄般地向上一瞥。  
“都做多少回了，怎么还会不好意思？”  
这倒不是个难回答的问题。  
“每次都觉得你特别好看，忍不住。”  
朱一龙低下头，与他额头相抵，他半长的碎发垂在两人的脸侧，仿佛封出了一个密不透风的空间。白宇与他四目相对，只觉得一阵惊心动魄。这就是他的龙哥啊，他想，这双眼睛是多少人梦中的模样，可此时此刻，他的眼中却只深深地映着自己的影子。  
他白宇何德何能。  
后穴中的手指轻轻地勾着内壁动了动，白宇深吸了一口气，顺从地放松了自己。这一缩一放间，后面仿佛比之前又软了一些，三根手指顺畅地进出了几次，就直接退了出来，朱一龙沿着他的下巴亲吻至耳根，然后忽然张口将他整个耳朵含了进去，一边将阴茎一寸一寸送入穴口。唇舌吸吮耳廓的声音让他半边身子都开始发烫，从头顶直接红到肩膀头，在肉壁中不断挤压推进的硬挺则照顾了他的下半身，让不间断的酥麻感从臀缝一路扩散到脚趾尖。他觉得自己终于扎扎实实地被人填满了，心中的满足感几乎要溢出来，多日不见的相思之苦在这一刻得到了慰藉，让白宇发出了一声长长的喟叹。阴茎抵进最深处的时候，他抬起双腿环住了朱一龙的腰，试图将他就这样留在身体里，永远都不再离开。朱一龙深重的呼吸声中沾染了一丝笑意，他直起身来，双手捞住白宇不断作乱的腿弯向两侧掰开，然后顺畅无阻地抽出一截，再用力顶进去。

后穴一瞬的空虚，再次被填满时带来的却是令人怀念多时的力度和快慰。几次抽插之后白宇就彻底没了脾气，一双手在头顶上尽力撑住床头，两条长腿则随着朱一龙的动作在他的腰间一下一下地摇晃。朱一龙顶得很深很慢，这样的节奏让他能够准确地碾过白宇的前列腺，却又不会过度刺激，只是把人吊在快感的边上，逗猫似的，隔一会儿挠一下，不仅不给个痛快，反而将人心里勾得一阵阵的痒。白宇眯着眼睛舒服地嗯嗯啊啊了一阵，渐渐地便意犹未尽起来。他低垂着眼皮，一副乖顺着挨操的模样，一对眼珠却一错不错地盯住朱一龙赤裸白皙的上半身，然后伸出的舌尖，慢慢地沿着嘴唇舔了一圈。他感到自己的嘴唇有些痛，上面还沾着不知道是谁的唾液，左右逃不过个红肿水润的勾人模样，而朱一龙的反应也没让他失望。后穴中的抽插陡然一滞，里面的火却比之前烧得更盛更旺。朱一龙目光中的浓烈情欲几乎席卷而来，让他无法抑制地颤抖，甚至因为期待而兴奋得忘记了呼吸。  
他屏住一口气，眨了眨眼，看向自己被朱一龙架起抬高的小腹，然后又微仰起头，在他龙哥那张因为情动而遍布红晕的俊脸上好好打量了一番。  
“哥哥，想好要往哪一处顶了吗？”

事实证明成心作死就一定会死，话音刚落，他就感到自己的两条腿被人抬高贴上腰侧，朱一龙捞着他的膝弯突然下压，将他的腰翻折起来，阴茎裹挟着半个身子的重量，直接将他整个人从上到下捅了个对穿。白宇一口气刚刚吸到一半，就又这么直接被人从肺里撞了出去，变成一声急促的惊喘。他感到大腿被人狠狠掰开按平，用力到腿根处一阵抽痛，朱一龙一改之前悠闲的节奏，抵着最敏感的那一点急促进出，每一次入侵都是贯穿般的激烈。白宇的双腿再也勾不住身上的人，只能随意蜷曲着，随着朱一龙的动作在他的腰侧晃动摩擦。他只觉得自己浑身上下都被顶得一颤一颤的，哪儿哪儿都不大舒服，但是屁股里面却像过了电似的，酥得他整个人腰酸腿软，连天灵盖上的头发丝都爽得快要飘飘然了。他就在这样的一阵头昏脑涨间直接被逼上了高潮，阴茎颤抖着射出一阵白浊，好一阵子有进气没出气，呻吟声却是一会儿没断，全便宜了朱一龙的一双耳朵。但是他龙哥显然还觉得不满意，在白宇的高潮尚未结束之时，朱一龙就突然捞着他的腰翻了个身，将他摆成个跪趴的姿势，然后再一次从身后蛮横地顶开穴口，顺着还在不住抽搐的甬道顶进尽头。  
白宇只觉得自己这一把瘦成杆的骨头被人随手摆弄来摆弄去，一点招架之力都没有，更何况他还处在高潮的茫然中，就算是被人这般蛮横地直接操开，也一点抗议声都没能发出来。他的后穴还处在高潮的余韵之中，收缩得太紧，被人进入时的疼痛大于舒适，但朱一龙却没有给他一点适应的时间，直接就开始了冲撞。白宇只觉得自己的膝盖在床单上打着滑，根本无法撑住身体，上半身更是因为双手被捆绑而找不到支点，只能任由朱一龙捞住他的胯，将他一次次往自己的阴茎上撞。  
他想自己好像真的是作了个大死，怪不得他龙哥一直对他胯下留情，原来是真的怕他第二天起不来床赶回剧组。但是想到自己这平日里寡淡如水的神仙哥哥会为了自己而这般失控，他心里却禁不住涌起丝丝得意，连不应期令人几乎无法忍耐的酸胀都成了甜蜜的折磨，让他难受得浑身哆嗦，却又欣喜得甘之如饴。恋人的占有欲和控制欲使他安心，在这个人的身边他几乎不用担心什么，只要全身心地信赖他，听他的话，似乎就可以一直被他揽在自己的翅膀下，粘着他过一辈子。  
这有什么难的呢？他想，毕竟他的龙哥有那么好，他这辈子也不想离开他。

在白宇没有意识到的时候，他胯下的小兄弟又悄悄地抬起了头，而他原本被领带束缚的双手也被人解开，重新获得了自由。朱一龙拉着他的右手扣在他的小腹上，将他不住下塌的腰胯重新捞起来。小腹上的皮肤刚刚被惨烈地蹂躏过，那些被人亵玩过的痕迹还远没有消退，此时轻轻一碰就是一阵灼烧般的痛，但是朱一龙却丝毫不愿放过他。他扣着他的食指和中指，落在一处深陷的齿痕上，口中呼出的灼热气息拂过他的耳廓，将低声的诱哄送进他的耳朵。  
“这边的牙印，我帮你把它磨平，好不好？”  
白宇脑子里轻飘飘的，一时没能理解他这句话的意思，但是下一刻他就感觉到后穴中一记猛烈的撞击，指尖也隔着腹部纤薄的皮肤感到了一股诡异的冲力。他突然意识到自己摸到的是什么，几乎是惊慌地想要抽手，但是朱一龙将他整个人箍在怀中，根本不容许他动弹分毫。小腹上圆润的凸起一下接一下地撞在他的指尖上，体内的酥麻更是爆炸一般，几乎承受不住地从全身的毛孔往外冒。被那东西顶到肚皮外凸，他确实是听说过这种事的，身为欲望正常的男生，多少会对这类猎奇的逸闻有些关注，但是他从没想过自己竟会成为这种香艳画面的主角，也不知道是该骄傲多一点还是害羞多一点。好在他也没空多想什么，体内的那一点被照顾得太好，几乎没有一次错过，而朱一龙还握着他的手指，让他用指尖在那凸起上画着圈，隔着一层薄薄的肚皮，直接揉按在他体内驰骋的那根凶器。这感觉不该这么辣的，白宇想，在这么深的地方根本不会有任何敏感点，但是此时手指上的触感却烫得灼人，他几乎能感到热度从里面的龟头穿透肚皮，将那一处皮肤烧得不住地抖。这太超过了，那东西每顶一下，白宇就觉得自己跟着无法控制地抽搐一下，手指下面似乎硬生生地被朱一龙磨出了一个敏感之处，甚至比前列腺更加令他兴奋不能自已。他的感官里几乎一片空白，根本什么都听不到，也什么都看不到，全副身心都被吊在不断抽动的后穴和指尖之上，只能由着朱一龙在自己身体里为所欲为，让他按着自己的手指，揉捻上那一处夹在肚皮和阴茎之间的皮肉，将快慰和折磨合二为一，彻底混为一谈。  
他在这个过程中射了第二次，比第一次更加激烈，飞溅的白浊甚至撒上了他自己的胸口，但是根本没人有空去多加理睬。这一次朱一龙终于不再控制，直接抓着他的整个手掌按在小腹下面的龟头上，隔着那块已经被磨得肿胀的皮肤伺候着自己的小兄弟。白宇觉得自己是真的要被顶破了，他甚至觉得自己已经哭喊出声，却完全不知道自己在喊些什么。最后的几下撞击终于彻底乱了节奏，白宇的甬道里已经被磨到麻木，几乎无知无觉，最终还是靠着手心里感到的那一阵突突的跳动，才模模糊糊地知道朱一龙终于算是交代给了自己。他饱经折磨的腰身再也承受不住一点力气，在身后之人松手的那一刻便直挺挺地塌了下去，朱一龙赶紧从他身体里抽出来，帮他翻面躺好，放松放松那些被折腾了半个晚上的筋骨。  
后穴有液体不断地流出，也不知是润滑液，肠液，还是还混了别的什么，白宇甚至没有力气垂个眼去看一看朱一龙到底戴套没。无所谓了，他现在全部的心思，只够关心一件事。  
“哥，你说……我怎么就这么爱你。”  
因为过度的哭喊，他的嗓子已经沙哑得不行，几乎只剩下了气音，但是朱一龙依然一字不差地听到了他的话。  
他低下头去，捧住白宇的脸，在他的唇上印上了今晚最轻柔的一个吻。  
“大概，是我上辈子修来的福气吧。”


End file.
